Dorvish Police
The Dorvish Police (Dundorfian: Dorvische Polizei) is the successor to the Dorvish Federal Police (Dundorfian: Dorvische Föderale Polizei) and the official national police force of Dorvik. The Dorvish Police were reformed underneath Minister of Defense General-Field Marshal Bonifaz Voll, who worked closely with several other leading police officials in Dorvik to reform the police to bring them underneath a more civilian-like structure. General of the Police Maximilain Lehwess was General-Field Marshall Voll's point man on the reform, General Lehwess and several other politicians and police officials worked closely with the current police leadership and came up with the final structure of the Dorvish Police. The Dorvish Police were reformed officially on January 1st, 3870 as part of a celebration for the Dorvish Police. The Dorvish Police lost much of their power in theory, the Dorvish Police were divided amongst the Lander, closely associated with the term "states" in Dorvik. The Dorvish Police are technically a state-wide force, they however are divided into different branches and much of the control has been given to the Lander when it comes to their police forces but in theory, the system remains highly centralized as is tradition in Dorvish government organizations. The head of the Dorvish Police is known as the Chief of Dorvish Police (Dundorfian: Chef der Dorvischen Polizei) and ranks as a Colonel-General of the Dorvish Police, known as Generaloberst in Dundorfian. This trend is similar to the Dorvish Federal Police but the new Dorvish Police is organized differently with the Chief of Dorvish Police responsible for all Dorvish Police. The Dorvish Police are the largest department underneath the Dorvish Ministry of Internal Affairs, much of the leadership of the Ministry of Internal Affairs is made up of police officials. The Chief of Dorvish Police is traditionally a State Secretary of the Interior, considered to be similar to a "Deputy Minister" in other parts of the world. History The Dorvish Police much like the Dorvish Internal Troops, Dorvish Coast Guard and Dorvish Border Troops the Dorvish National Police were highly funded and disorganized since their inception in 2002. The first National Police was run by a Council of Chiefs who were appointed by the Minister of Justice and the Minister of Internal Affairs with one becoming Senior Chief of the Police. When the Communist Party of Dorvik reformed the Ministry of Internal Affairs, the Dorvish National Police were the first to go ahead and be changed. Now headed by the Director of the Dorvik National Police who ranks as Chief of the Dorvik National Police. Anastasiy Meindl, who replaced German Kovachev later in his career. Under the Dorvische Volkspartei (Dorvish People's Party) the Dorvish National Police expanded it's departments to include a criminal investigative service and a department dedicated to regulation and overseeing the state, district and city police. In September 3237 the Dorvik National Police renewed its contract with both the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Ministry of Justice to work under them. In April 3282, Minister of Internal Affairs Sigmund Kerner suspended the contract between the Ministry of Justice and the National Police, effectively making the Ministry of Internal Affairs responsible for the National Police. Under the Federal Administration Act of 3388 the Dorvish National Police were renamed the Dorvish Federal Police to better reflect the Federations attitude towards federalism. In the Resolution on the federal police of April 3390, passed by Minister of Internal Tase Sokoloff the Chief of the Dorvish Federal Police became Director of the Dorvish Federal Police and became an automatic promotion to Colonel-General of the Dorvish Federal Police. Underneath the reform of Minister of Defense Bonifaz Voll and General of the Police Maximilian Lehwess the Dorvish Federal Police became the Dorvish Police and seriously reformed their mandate and mission, they began coordinating with various other ministries who took the administrative and financial burden off the ever-growing Dorvish Federal Police and allowed the Dorvish Police to be able to adapt to their new mission. While the Dorvish Police in theory lost power as they devolved police powers, they gained the duties of border protection and internal domestic security, an issue that had been wanted for quite sometime. The Dorvish Police received much of the funding of the former Dorvish Federal Border Guard Service and the Dorvish Internal Troops. Similar to before, the criminal investigation of the Dorvish Police was split to the Criminal Police, the successor to the State Investigative Committee, known as the Criminal Police. Minister of the Interior Waldemar von Wädenssteig-Schwarzburg-Stralbrück decided that the ministry needed to change slightly, as was common of Dorvish politicians to alter and change their ministries as they felt was necessary. Minister von Wädenssteig-Schwarzburg-Stralbrück announced that the Protection Police (Dundorfian: Schutzpolize) would be transformed into the Field Police (Dundorfian: Feldpolizei) while transferring the State Criminal Police to the Ministry of Justice. In November 4260 when the Free Conservative Party captured the Ministry of the Interior the Minister of the Interior Velten von Asnacht, a Lieutenant General of the Police, appointed Ludwig von Heusmann as the Chief of Dorvish Police, he was subsequently promoted from his rank of Major General of the Police to Colonel-General of the Police. Chief of Police von Heusmann began and series of reforms to bring the Dorvish Police from a second-rate organization into the modern era, despite increases in budgets the Chief of Police began a subsequent purge of police members who felt were inadequate. Organization Structure *Amt I - Head Office (Dundorfian: Hauptamt) **Main Office of the Chief of the Dorvish Police **Office of the Police General Counsel **Office of Labor Relations (works with the All-Dorvish Police Trade Union (Dundorfian: Alldorvischer Polizeigewerkschaft; ADPG)) *Amt II - Administrative Office (Dundorfian: Verwaltungsamt) **Police Recruit and Training Department ***Dorvish Police Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Polizeiakademie) *Amt III - Border Police Command Office (Dundorfian: Grenzschutzpolizei Kommandoamt) **Operations Department **Special Operations Department **Human Rights and Legal Department *Amt IV - Provincial Police Command Office (Dundorfian: Provinzpolizei Kommandoamt) *Amt V - District and City Command Office (Dundorfian: Kriese und Stadt Kommandoamt) *Amt VI - Special Police Command Office (Dundorfian: Sonderpolizei Kommandoamt) The Dorvish Police maintain a strict organization throughout the country, the Dorvish Police maintain an organization at a Province, District and local level. *'Provincial Police Headquarters' (Dundorfian: Provinzpolizeipräsidium) - Provincial police presidiums are the highest organization of the Dorvish police within a Province. They are headed by a Provincial Police President (Dundorfian: Provinzpolizeipräsident) ranking at General of Police (Dundorfian: General der Polizei); *'Police Presidium' (Dundorfian: Polizeipräsidium) - Police presidium's are a group of districts within a specific province, headed by a Police President (Dundorfian: Polizeipräsident) ranking at or above Lieutenant General of Police (Dundorfian: Generalleutnant der Polizei); *'Police Directorate' (Dundorfian: Polizeidirektion) - Police directorates are the highest authority within a county (Dundorfian: Kreis), headed by a Police Director (Dundorfian: Polizeidirektor) ranking at or above Major General of Police (Dundorfian: Generalmajor der Polizei); *'Police Group' (Dundorfian: Polizeigruppe) - Three to five police areas in a geographic area within a large city, headed by a Police Head Inspector (Dundorfian: Polizeioberinspektor) ranking at or above Colonel of Police (Dundorfian: Oberst der Polizei); *'Police District' (Dundorfian: Polizeiabschnitt) - Five or more precincts in a geographic area within a city, headed by a Police Inspector (Dundorfian: Polizeiinspektor) ranking at or above Major of Police (Dundorfian: Major der Polizei); *'Police Precinct' (Dundorfian: Polizeirevier) - 25 - 50 Police Officers (with additional support staff), headed by a Police Councilor (Dundorfian: Polizeirat) ranking at or above Captain of Police (Dundorfian: Hauptmann der Polizei) Branches of police *'Administrative Police' (Dundorfian: Verwaltungspolizei) - The administration division of the Dorvish Police is divided into State, Province, District and Local levels. This is the leadership of the Dorvish Police at all levels, each successive level has authority of the lower with the state being the highest and underneath the direction of the Ministry of the Interior of the Dorvish government. The Administrative Police are also responsible for licensing and other administrative manners. *'Border Police' (Dundorfian: Grenzschutzpolizei) - The Border Protection Police is the successor to the Federal Border Guard Service (Dorvik) which was folded into the Dorvish Police force, both enhancing the budget of the Dorvish Police and giving General Lehwess control over an important aspect of the Dorvish Police that had been hotly contested. The Ministry of the Interior was pleased and pushed for this reformed as the Federal Security Service was slated to be reformed. They are one of the largest branches of the Dorvish Police, they share close relations and sphere of influence with the Satte Customs Administration. *'Provincial Police' (Dundorfian: Provinzpolizei) and Local Police - Though they are underneath the authority of the Dorvish Police, they are operated independently and funded by the level of government they are assigned. For instance, the Largonian Provinzpolizei are funded by the Province of Largonia, but they are required by law to listen to the state if ordered. Such is true for each level of policing. Each level of police have a similar organization as the Dorvish Police at the state level, they are organized according to the needs of the state. *'Special Police' (Dundorfian: Sonderpolizei) - The special police are the catch all term for special branches of the police, most of these are underneath the jurisdiction of the Dorvish Police and various other government agencies. The Special Police are not technically apart of the Dorvish Police but in times of serious emergency the Chief of Dorvish Police can call up special police to serve. Special Police In Dorvik the Sonderpolizei (Luthoran: Special police) there are several other police agencies that can be called upon by the Chief of Dorvish Police if so required, though they are technically underneath the jurisdiction of their respective ministries, departments, agencies, services, etc. *'Diplomatic Police' (Dundorfian: Diplomatische Polizei) - Underneath the control of the Chief of the Diplomatic Police, supervised by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs; *'State Economic Police' (Dundorfian: Staatwirtschaftspolizei) - Underneath the control of the Chief of the State Economic Police, supervised by the Ministry of Finance; *'Traffic Police' (Dundorfian: Verkehrspolizei) - Underneath the control of the Chief of the Traffic Police, supervised by the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport; *'Social Services Police' (Dundorfian: Sozialdienste Polizei) - Underneath the control of the Chief of the Social Services Police, supervised by the Ministry of Health and Social Services; *'Economic Protection Police' (Dundorfian: Wirtschaftsschutzpolizei) - Underneath the control of the Chief of the Economic Protection Police, supervised by the Ministry of Trade and Industry; *'Railway Police' (Dundorfian: Bahnpolizei) and the Railway Criminal Police (Dundorfian: Bahnkriminalpolizei) - The Dorvish State Railway (Dorvische Staatsbahn) is one of the most popular ways for tourist and Dorvish citizens to travel, underneath the joint control of the state owned Dorvish State Railway and the Dorvish Police, the Railway Police operate to protect and serve the users of the Dorvish State Railway. The Dorvish State Railway works with the Railway Police and Railway Criminal Police, they investigate crimes on the Dorvish State Railway. *'Hafensicherungstruppen' ("harbor security troops") and Lagersicherungstruppen ("warehouse security troops") - Underneath the control of the State Customs Administration. These are the armed police of the State Customs Administration charged with securing the ports and land trade points of Dorvik and carrying out operations to combat smuggling and illegal trade. These units use the word "truppe" but also use the term police interchangeably. The Hafensicherungstruppen also double as the Dorvish Coast Guard. *State Criminal Police - The State Criminal Police are the investigative police of Dorvik, they were originally underneath the auspices of the Ministry of the Interior however the decision was made to transfer them to the Ministry of Justice where they serve as the primary investigators of the Dorvish state. Previous branches of police *'Field Police' (Dundorfian: Feldpolizei) - The Dorvish Police maintain the Protection Police which are heavily armed and armored units which are dispatched throughout Dorvik to respond to civil disturbances, provide disaster relief and act as a first line of defense against foreign or domestic military actions. The Protection Police draw much of their members from former members of the Dorvish Internal Troops and are considered their spiritual successors. They are organized as military units and are placed in major cities throughout Dorvik, the Protection Police do also conduct normal police work in many of the regions of Dorvik along regional units. In early 4018 the Ministry of the Interior agreed to reform the Protection Police into the Field Police. The Field Police were eventually transferred over the State Security Main Office after its re-organization. The Field Police became the Security Police and filled a similar interior guard role. Uniforms and equipment The Dorvish Police can be found in a wide variety of uniforms. Dorvish Police are assigned two uniforms, a class "A" which is a ceremonial dress uniform and a class "B" which is an everyday uniform. Dorvish Police units are sometimes granted access to tactical military style uniforms, usually a black, khaki, field grey or dark green BDU-style uniform while others wear plain clothes. Dorvish Police are all equipped with personal radios, a ballistics vest which can be worn with an inner carrier or an outer carrier, and are equipped with a wide variety of personal tools on their belts. Dorvish Police are equipped with a semi-automatic pistol, most carry several magazines on them with additional ammunition, they carry a flash light, a taser, handcuffs, OC spray and a baton. Dorvish Police often re-certify with OC, baton and firearms on a regular basis. The Dorvish Police make use of a similar waffenfarbe of the Armed Forces of Dorvik it is based on the piping of the Dorvish Police shoulder epaulets. The Administrative Police wear a carmine red, Border Police wear a light green, Field Police wear a dark green, Provincial Police and Local Police wear white. The various branches of the Special Police wear different colors depending on their branch within their respective service. Category:Ministry of the Interior (Dorvik)